


Haikyuu!! Boyfriend Scenarios

by MeatbunKun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatbunKun/pseuds/MeatbunKun
Summary: F/m!reader x various!haikyuu! bf scenarios/preferences~feel free to request scenarios or possibly more characters to add~





	1. Meet the Bachelors/Bachelorettes lol

**Just a kinda preview of the reader-chan's/kun's personalities, courtesy of shuffled songs to choose them lol  
bun linked the songs, not really important (or probably cared about) but hey~**

* * *

 

  **(1)**

**~[F!reader](https://youtu.be/xODv10gmIpg)~**

  
"Are you kidding me? It's barely been a  _week_ !"   
  
"I don't know what to tell you." You swipe the (f/c) tube of lipstick over your lips, making a kissy face to yourself as you inspect your reflection in your compact and then glance over the mirror rim to stare boredly at your ex-in-the-making. "It was fun while it lasted but I'm onto greener pastures-the single life beckons me. Nothing personal darling, things have just grown dull and while I'm aware I'm a tough act to follow, I'm sure you can find someone perfectly mediocre to try and fill the hole I'll be leaving." Satisfied with how your retouching turned out you tuck away your compact and makeup and then scrutinize the stiff male; poor dear looked to be in shock. "You can't tell me you didn't see this coming," you give him a pitying look and coo patronizingly, "Really darling, I told you before: I'm not one for longtime commitment, life would be too boring if I tied myself down to everyone who wanted me and I'm not about to start now, I didn't enjoy our time together  _that_ much to even consider it."   
  
"You...You arrogant little  _bitch_ !" Oh dear, you've oft been on the receiving end of angry spurned lovers but you hadn't expected it from shy, boring Yoshida. If only he showed such spine during your brief dalliance, you might've stuck around for a day or two longer. "People warned me about getting involved with you, I figured you deserved the benefit of the doubt; but you're just as much the self-absorbed hussy everyone thinks you are!"   
  
"Sticks and stones dear, sticks and stones~" You hum and wave him off indifferently, "You  _were_ warned then, so this little outburst is really unheeded. If you can't handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen. Now," you brush imaginary lint off your skirt as you rise and fixate that charming smile of yours that began this whole tryst in the first place; smugness radiates from you when he flushes-every bit affected by it as he'd been when he first asked you out, "I believe we're done here, yes? It was pleasant however short our time together was Yoshida-kun. If you'll excuse me, I should be getting home." And with a fluttery little wave you glide out the room, leaving behind another ex to add to the list and your audience whose whispers followed your exit.    
**  
**

**~~~~**

 

** **(2)** **

~[(f!reader)](https://youtu.be/FQMhw3ZCtik)~

 

"-and  _then_ he was all, 'well if you think you look fat in it then maybe try something else on?'!"   
  
_"No."_   
  
_"Yes."_   
  
"And you didn't break up with him that instant?? Keiko-chan, your level of patience with him is  _amazing_ , I would've dumped him without a second thought!"   
  
"Haha, he's a bit of a work in progress but I'm teaching-"   
  
**"Do you _mind_?"**   
  
The two girls cease their prattling as they draw back in shock from the vehemence in your tone as you glare at them from beneath your long bangs.   
  
"Some of us actually want to retain something from school that's actually beneficial to the future, not how cute Ryotaro was today or how much weight you've gained this week. If you want to waste the time you could be using to make up for those dismal English scores Watanabe, or that pathetic attempt at calculations you made earlier Suzuki, do it somewhere else where you won't be a complete bother to everyone around." Your tirade drips with venom and they flinch back as if physically burned by it.   
  
Scoffing, slitted (e/c) eyes rake the prone forms of the girls before an unkind smile crosses your face, "Besides, Watanabe, you should be worrying less about what your boyfriend thinks of you in a dress and more about where he and Suzuki went over the weekend he told you he couldn't go on a date because of 'work'."    
  
The brunette blinks uncomprehendingly before her features screw up into an ugly expression of rage as she turns on her friend like a shark smelling blood.  _"What?!"_   
  
"K-Keiko-chan...! I can explain!"   
  
The ensuing cat fight may have negated any possibility of you being able to focus on studying, but watching Watanabe rail on her former best friend  _really_ made up for it. Besides, there was always the library when lunch came around.   
  
Propping your chin up, you buckle in for the ride and watch the girls pull each other's hair and claw at one another as the teacher futilely attempts to break them up, the mean baring of teeth that barely passed at a smile still present. 

 

~~~~

 

**(3)**

~[(m!reader)](https://youtu.be/ZNdoZU5PwXE)~

 

"Yikes."   
  
Your bland underreaction manages to completely avoid the appropriate amount of dread that should expressed in this moment, much to your  _overreacting_ best friend's dismay who, on the other hand, looks seconds away from hyperventilating himself into a bad grade-induced coma.    
  
"Yikes?  **Yikes?!** (F/n), I don't think you're quite grasping the seriousness of this!" Seta Shun waves your test papers wildly, wrinkling the evidence of failure more and more as you watch on with bemusement, "You didn't even manage to score double digits! That might not have been a big deal in the beginning of the year but you've had  _weeks_ to study this, how in the world did you do so dismally?! I even made you borrow my notes over the weekend!" The gobsmacked teen pinches the bridge of his nose, skewing his glasses with the movement as he clenches his eyes shut to take a calming breath before those brown eyes are focused back on your lackadaisical form, twitching slightly when he realizes you're distracted by a wayward  _butterfly_ of all things. "You  _did_ copy down anything you missed from my notes, right (F/n)??"   
  
"Huh?" You tear your gaze from the fluttery wings of the pretty insect and blink at Shun before smiling dopily, "Of course Shu-chan, my dad even baked me a cake to help me focus better while I studied~" You sigh dreamily, "It had fruit slices and tons of whipped cream and when he wasn't looking, I added a heap of sugar to make it even more sweeter- it was kinda gritty after that but still goo-"   
  
"(F/n), focus here please." Shun interrupts tiredly, placing his hands on your shoulders as he looks deep into your eyes, "Did you copy  _everything?"_   
  
"Yeah!" You raise your own hands to grasp at his arms, laughing at your ever-suffering best friend and his silly habit of worrying over every little thing, "You'll be sprouting a lot of grey hairs at this rate Shu-chan, relax a little! I wrote everything down, even that weird bit about the chores." Brows furrow in slight confusion as you tilt your head and admit, "Though I don't know why you thought we would've been tested on doing the laundry and buying eggs Shu-chan."   
  
"....(F/n)."   
  
"Hmm?~"   
  
"This was a  _math _ test." The brunette looks pained as he looks to the sky in askance with a low moaning of 'why me?' "And you studied my errand list."   
  
"Oh!" (E/c) orbs widen and the two of you stand there in silence before you burst it with loud, cheerful laughter. "Haha! Well no wonder 'clean my room' wasn't an answer!"   
  
_"Oh my god."_

 

~~~~

 

**(4)**

~[(m!reader)](https://youtu.be/-wOUbN0-COE)~

 

The heat was almost suffocating.   
  
Your jersey clung to every angle of your torso, uncomfortably sticky from sweat and the water you'd just dumped over your head in a futile attempt to cool down as you pant, trying to catch your breath. Despite it all though, there was a toothy grin on your face and you swipe a hand across your brow to brush away any lingering droplets as you punch the shoulder of one of your teammates good-naturedly. "Nice shot there Daiki, it's almost as if you've been practicing!"   
  
Your fellow striker rolls his eyes and shoves you with little force, scoffing cockily, "Puh-lease, that was all natural talent there, we all know  _you're_ the one who needs all the practice he can get. That makes it, what?" He inspects his nails and feigns casualty, as if you two weren't steadfastly keeping mental score of the amount of goals the two of you amassed, "My 4th one to counter your measly 2?" He tuts, "Better shape up (L/n), wouldn't do well for your pride to fall behind."   
  
Your sudden bark of laughter doesn't draw too much attention, your team by now too used to your larger-than-life voice, "So funny Dai-chan! Maybe I need to rub your baldy head for good luck, huh??" With that you ignore his panicked chants of 'nononono!' as you throw an arm around his neck to bodily drag him down to an acceptable height where you can easily grind your knuckles into his shaved scalp, singing completely off-key, "Lucky, luck, gimme luck~" The exasperated stare of your goalkeeper does little to make you cease your actions, though the sudden (and at this point of the season, sort of expected) slap to the back of your own head does cause you to drop Daiki, and soon there are two whining soccer players lying on the ground as your captain looks on in indifference.    
  
"Stop fuckin' 'round you morons. We're about to go back on the field." His gravelly voice shows no sign of amusement, but the barely noticeable twitch at the corner of his lip betrays him. Your head pain forgotten, you fling yourself up at him, grappling with his large frame like an excitable puppy begging for its owner's attention.    
  
"Captain! Captain! Captain!"   
  
He snorts, raising a thick brow at you. "Let me guess, you want back on?"   
  
"Oh captain, my captain~" You fake a swoon and grip your chest as you fall back, trusting someone to catch you (looked like it was an amused Hideyoshi, one of the defenders). "It's almost as if you really know me!"   
  
"Tch, idiot." He shakes his head and smirks, looking over at Daiki in a silent demand.   
  
The striker sighs deeply as if output by the decision but directs a challenging leer towards you, coupled with a tousle of your (h/c) locks. "Yeah, yeah, we'll switch. You need all the chances you can get at catching up to my score anyways (L/n). Don't disappoint. I want these losers to  _cry_ ."    
  
The two of you trade bloodthirsty grins before focusing them on the opposing team, some of their members jolting at the sudden rise of killer auras emanating from you.    
  
"Oh Dai-chan, I would never let you down~"   
  
You size your opponents up as you step onto the field when the ref's whistle blows. The player mirroring you shivers from your gaze as you casually fit your headband to push away any stray hairs, your uncaring actions belying the intense gleam in your eyes. "I  _really_ **hate** losing." You flash sharp teeth at the poor guy as the kickoff begins, "So don't take this personally dude but..." You easily intercept a pass to him, "I'm going to  _crush_ you to smithereens~" And with a wicked wink you dart past him with the ball, "Don't stand in my way."

 

* * *

**[Because bun doesn’t know who to write for yet lmao](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/10772265/Haikyuu-Boyfriend-Scenarios-Character-SelectionPoll-Thing) **

 

** More reader-kuns/chans may be added too, see where the road leads  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
**

 

 

 


	2. A Destined Encounter {First Meetings}

** (1) **  
**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

  
"Yacchan, darling, let me get a good look at you~" You coo adoringly over your tiny girl friend, twirling her about as you hem and haw throughout your inspection, then nod decisively. "Mhmm, just as I thought, management looks good on you~"  
  
"Y-You think so (L/n)-senpai?" The blonde squeaks, swaying dizzily from your ministrations, "I'm still a little nervous about it, to be honest..."  
  
"Absolutely." You wave off her worries and thread your arm with hers, rubbing it soothingly, "And you're nervous about everything, Yacchan, but I know you'll do wonders. My little duckling, growing up." Your free hand clutches dramatically at your ample bosom, "Be still my beating heart~"  
  
"Senpai is embarrassing.." She titters shakily as the two of you walk.  
  
"Mmm, kouhai is just too cute when she's shy." Flipping you hair over your shoulder you give off a sparkling simper, "Now, lets go see this team of yours, hmm? I have to make sure my sweet underclassman is being taken good care of!"  
  
"(L/n)-senpai...!" Her token protests wilt when faced with your eagerness and she gives up with an endeared sigh, tugging you in the other direction, "You're going the wrong way, the gym is this way."  
  
"Huh, how do I not already know this?" You reflect idly, "At least I have my dependable kouhai to help a gal out!"  
  
~~   
  
Walking into the gym, your head whips around to look at the building with much more interest than it really needs. It's not anything super impressive really, but the most sporty thing you're ever been involved in were the short instances of activity during P.E. and playing Wii sports when you were younger, so...  
  
"Huh, it's not as smelly as I expected!" Your remark echoes in the spacious area, a mixture of familiar and unfamiliar faces jolting to witness your boisterous entrance.  
  
"Uh..(L/n)-san..?" Ennoshita's face scrunches up in confusion when he recognizes the outspoken girl beside Yachi.   
  
"Ah, Ennoshita-kun!" You wave at the sleepy-eyed brunet, "I didn't know you played! You've just gone up the scale of desirability~"  
  
"Heh...thanks..?" He rubs the back of his head, used to your flirtations but still flustered by your confidence in delivering them. His face pinkens rather cutely and you have the urge to pinch at his cheeks.  
  
Sawamura raises a brow, looking very official in all his captainness- you're very impressed- "Friend of yours, Yachi?"  
  
"Un..." She nods so swiftly it might've sent her sprawling if it weren't for your handle on her, "We went to middle school together."  
  
Giving a flutter of your fingers and a salacious smile, you introduce yourself to the horde of boys with great relish, "(L/n) (F/n), it's _so_ nice to meet you all. I hope I can count on you to watch over my dear Yacchan." Your visage darkens with protectiveness as you deliver your warning, still smiling though now with an edge, "I'd **hate** for anything to happen to her, you see."  
  
Sawamura endears himself to you by not hesitating to agree, "Of course we will, she's a part of our team now."  
  
Just as quickly as it appeared, your countenance lightens up again, "Wonderful! Glad we're on the same page then!"  
  
Some of the more timid members give a slight shudder at the whiplash, though the freckled cutie in particular garners some fascination from your end. You note to ask Yachi for his name when the members are busy doing.....volleyball stuff.  
  
It's then your presence is accosted by a duo of fellow second-years, you giggle coquettishly as Tanaka and Nishinoya lavish you with compliments. They were always a riot and you always enjoyed the ego boost that came with being around them.  
  
~~   
  
Later, you're at home and lying atop your frilly covers, bedazzled phone in hand as you smirk in victory at the responding text from Yachi.  
  
"Yamaguchi-kun huh...?" You didn't make a habit of pursuing underclassmen, but really, how could you resist that puppy-like demeanor and the constellation of speckles smattered across his cheeks. Even the way he trailed after that salty, blonde beanstalk was charming in a way. He was good enough to eat~   
  
"I'm sure Yacchan wouldn't mind if I tag along more often...~"

  
~~~~

 

**** (2) ** **

**** **Akaashi Keiji** ** **

 

"Ne, (L/n)-chan, where are you going?" Aoki Mina, with her terribly dyed pile of frizz she called hair and god-awful bright, green spectacles, was perhaps the only person you could somewhat consider a friend- and half the time you didn't even like her. But the girl was one of the rare people stubborn enough to deal with your... _difficult_ ...personality, so you figured you could find it in yourself to sometimes tolerate her company. This was not one of those times.  
  
You spare her a look that conveys how completely idiotic you found her question to be, "It's a photography club Aoki, I'm sure it's obvious where I'm going." You lift your camera further in her eyeline to shake it mockingly, "This here is a camera. You take pictures with it which -surprise, surprise- is what I'm going to go do. Do you get it now or must I dumb it down more for you to understand?"  
  
"Wah~ (L/n)-chan is on a warpath today." Not deterred, Aoki props her head up on the table and smiles merrily in face of your asperity. "This dummy understands, please have mercy on me~"  
  
"Tsk." Rolling your eyes with a scoff you turn your attention back to your camera, loading in a new reel of film and pocketing a few extras just in case. Satisfied with your prepping you glide out from the aisle and make your way out.  
  
 "Hey, can I tag along?" Aoki tries, you'll give her that.   
  
Too bad it's wasted on you.  
  
"Nope."  
  
And with your decisive refusal the door slides shut behind you.

 

~~

  
Out of range from the other girl's incessant need to make conversation, you relish the quiet as you venture down the stairs and through the halls until you make it outside onto the school's grounds. The sun shines through the light clouds hanging overhead and there's a gentle breeze that playfully ruffles (h/c) locks as you tilt your head back and close your eyes, breathing deeply. Slowly opening your lids again you raise your camera, aim it and let your inner shutterbug loose.  
  
Contrasting your violent tongue and harsh expressions, your handle on the photographic device is gentle and reverent, a soft quirk of the lips that could pass as a smile if anyone bothered to look close enough. People always told you that when you were in the middle of a shoot, you looked like a completely different person. 9 times out of 10 you retaliated to their remarks with a fierceness that made them recall straight away who they were talking to. (Harada regretted his commentary immediately when his head became the target of several empty film cannisters, that was the first and last time anyone ever told you "You actually look cute when you're like this (L/n)-san!")  
  
Fixated so intently on looking through the camera's lens, everything else becomes background noise to you. So you're a little surprised when, as you pivot slowly searching for a new subject, the viewfinder focuses on a person's form.  "Ah...!" Your head abruptly jerks up and as you make eye contact with the guy, a resolute **click** seems to echo between the two of you.  
  
Left fumbling over what to do, all you can do is stare back since he didn't seem too rushed to say anything. Finally remembering yourself your trademarked scowl mars your face as you snarl at the him, "Watch where you're going you jerk! You just ruined my shot!" Throwing him one last vindictive glare you turn on your heel and march off in a hurry, ears pinked and burning as you grumble grumpily to yourself.

 

~~

 

Later when you're in the club's darkroom, developing the photos you'd taken, all you can do is frown at that accursed bit of film. As the photo develops, the boy's features slowly come into focus- thin stature, messy, dark hair, green eyes and unfairly long lashes that somehow managed to be captured despite the accidental shot. You're absolutely disgusted by the stranger's surprise candid picture, because it wasn't a good photo by any means- too blurry from your sudden motions and incorrect zoom depth and your finger is visible in the corner- but even so....  
  
"Damn it, he's _pretty_."

 

~~~~

 

** (3) **

** **Iwaizumi Hajime** **

 

You were _pretty_ sure you were on the wrong train. Staring blankly at the list in hand, at your father's neat handwriting and evenly spaced bullets for each and every little grocery you were supposed to pick up, you puff your cheeks as you try to remember _exactly_ what he'd told you this morning.  
  
_"Don't forget (F/n), Yamazaki-san closed her store for the week because she's gone to visit her daughter." You father turns to you, decked out in a floral apron as he cooks up your breakfast, "So instead you'll have to go to the one three streets over, it's not much further so it shouldn't be too hard to find." He cups a cheek with his hand, visibly worried, "Maybe I should just go. I'm sure Megumi-chan won't mind if I'm a little late today..."_  
  
"Boo~" You blow a raspberry and flash a double thumbs down, "Don't worry dad! Just write down what we need and I'll be back in no time! It's just groceries, what can go wrong?"  
  
His brows furrow as he shakes his head, serving your meal with a distressed sigh, "Oh I hate it when you declare that ultimatum...It's like you're daring the universe to prove you wrong..."  
  
"Mou, dad is just a big worrywart~" You wave away his concerns and shove a big bite of food into your mouth, then continue talking anyways, " 've god dis!"  
  
Hmm. Right. You weren't even supposed to board a train.  
  
"Whoops." You blink a few times and have a vague thought about maybe contacting your father that erases itself in seconds as you shrug idly and go back to staring out the train's windows. Looks like you'd make this grocery run an adventure then, no biggie.  
  
"(L/n)?"  
  
Not recognizing the voice calling your name and only recognizing it was male, you cast your eyes about to look at the middle-aged man encroaching on your personal space. "Woah, how'd you know my name?"  
  
All that garners is a weird look from the man and then there's a frustrated sigh from behind you and a hand on your shoulder. "Me, you idiot."  
  
Looking at the hand and traveling up the attached arm you gaze at the guy who'd been calling you.  
"Oh! You!" You grin guilelessly at the other teen, taking in his features- well-built, spiky hair, furrowed brows over dark eyes- ......nope, didn't know him. "....You!" You stall over a name that escapes you, "....you..."  
  
He deadpans, seemingly not impressed with your inability to recognize him. "Iwaizumi."  
  
You nod but still come up with nothing.  
  
His pouty frown becomes more pronounced, "We've been in the same class since first year. I've ended up sitting beside you every time."  
  
Well, that's awkward. "Riiight..."   
  
He rolls his eyes and huffs and tries one more time, "One time in second year you tried to look at my test and ended up falling to the floor from how much you were leaning over, you somehow managed to break your nose and then bled all over me."  
  
"....Ah!" You perk up and grin, pointing a finger at him "You're also the Iwa-chan that Aizawa always raves about!"  
  
"Oikawa." He corrects with a shake of his head. He pauses and then frowns at you, "And don't call me that, it's bad enough he doesn't stop, I don't need any one else to start."   
  
"Roger!" You salute playfully.  
  
The conversation lulls before Iwaizumi attempts to salvage it, nodding at the list in your hand, "Running errands?"  
  
You clench your fist and give off a determined air, "Yup! Yamazaki's closed so I have to go to that chain grocery store for the first time~"  
  
"..." He raises a brow, "As in that one?" He indicates the very store you were talking about, just out the window.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
And then its gone again as the train passes it by in seconds. Looked like you were _way_ off boarding this train.   
  
"Well," you stick out your tongue and rub the back of your neck in exaggerated sheepishness, "my bad~!"  
  
"I can't believe I've found someone more hopeless than Oikawa..."

 

~~~~

 

**(4)**

**Terushima Yuuji**

 

"This. Is. So. _Boring_ ." You bemoan to any and every one of your friends who bother heeding your complaints as you sprawl out rather rudely in the stands your group was seated in. "Who, in the actual hell, would willingly watch _volleyball_ ?" You squint angrily at the court, scoffing every time the ball was spiked, tossed, or caught. Your annoying efforts are rewarded with a rough slap upside the head- typical attack of choice by your captain- and you curl up behind Daiki, using him as a human meat-shield. "Aw cap, you're always so mean to your favorite~"  
  
"Hideyoshi is my favorite." He doesn't even hesitate to rebut with, not even sparing you a glance he's so focused on the match, loads more interested in it than you were. "And shut your trap, brat; you wouldn't want people comin' to our games bitchin' 'bout how lame it is, so stop actin' like such a pissbaby and cheer for your damn school."  
  
"Feh. As if anyone would besmirch our good sport." You give one last gripe before turning to prop your chin on the metal bar in front of you, gazing down on the uniformed figures bouncing a ball around with their _hands_ . Despicable. Whatever, in for a penny in for a pound-if you were going to bother with paying this dumb game any attention you were going to make sure they damn well heard you. Playing or not, you refused to be associated with losers. Your surrounding team members can only sigh and shake their head for what they know will come as you cup your hands around your mouth and take in a deep breath. **"IF YOU EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT LOSING THIS MATCH I WILL MARCH RIGHT DOWN THERE AND INSTILL SOME JOHZENJI PRIDE UP _ALL_ OF YOUR ASSES!"**  
  
"I wonder if we'll get kicked out again.." Hideyoshi muses with all the air of someone who has went through that before, amused smile on his face regardless of the imminent threat of removal.  
  
" _I_ wonder why any of my members can't be fuckin' normal." Your captain grumbles, sinking in his seat in shame.  
  
**"YEAH, YOU TOO CUPCAKE- DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU LOOK AT ME! WHEN I SAY ALL OF YOU, I _MEAN_ IT!"**  
  
Daiki gives a drawn out groan as he buries his face in his hands, "I think I can safely say I hate you right now, (L/n)."  
  
Your friends watch on as an irate referee marches towards to practically spitting fire, words overlapping each other as they voice their protests.  
  
"God _damn_ it (L/n)."  
  
"This is why we can't have nice things."  
  
"If we make a run for it now, maybe we can escape the verbal lashing and deny any connection to our resident competition-fueled lunatic..."

 

~~

 

"If I see your face before our next practice, it'll be too soon and I'll piledrive you into the cement." Is your captain's loving farewell as the group disassembles itself. He goes off ranting angrily to a chuckling Hideyoshi, trailed by a head-shaking Daiki.   
  
"Was shouting 'Vive la révolution' while being carried out the gym by a ref _really_ necessary...?"  
  
You're left behind with a feeling of accomplishment only mild deviancy can instill.    
  
"Interesting show you made in there."  
  
You perk up at the familiar voice and go to commemorate with someone who seems to appreciate your little rebellion, your facial expression drooping when you recognize the uniform the stranger was in. "Ugh...You're a volleyball player."  
  
He cocks his head and smirks, "Does everyone get such a sweet welcoming or do you save that for the people you _really_ like?"  
  
You contemplate ignoring him and walking off but...well, the guy _was_ cute. _Not_ cute enough to avoid your criticisms though. "Your sport is a sham and while I acknowledge the wonders those shorts do for you, it doesn't make up for playing it."  
  
"Sparkling review." He steps closer into your personal space and raises a brow tauntingly, "But come on dude, anyone can kick a ball, it takes _real_ skill to do what I do."  
  
"I'll pretend you didn't just spew lies and slander just now, because obviously someone spiked a ball into your head and your experiencing injury-induced delusions." You step closer too, leering into his stupidly attractive face, "I could do it too, easy as pie."  
  
"You sure you wanna take that up?" He grins and jabs a thumb at his chest, "We did win after all, not sure you could take me."  
  
You furrow your brows at him and sneer, "(L/n) (F/n). I'll stop by after your next practice and make you eat your words."  
  
"Terushima Yuuji. I look forward to you trying and failing~"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka everyone makes an ass of themselves in front of future s/o's lmao
> 
> this took forever, gomen, ideas escaped bun,,,,  
> and these were the dudes got the most votes on the little survey thingy so ¯_(ツ)_/¯ Hope ya'll like the lil match-ups~  
> Should more be added? 4 seems like a little, plus these are super fun lmao


End file.
